


You Couldn't Have Done That Eariler?

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you."<br/>And what happened after that</p><p>Inspired by this tumblr post:</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://sebuckstianstan.tumblr.com/post/144041000435/u-know-that-scene-in-civil-war-where-bucky-and-sam">http://sebuckstianstan.tumblr.com/post/144041000435/u-know-that-scene-in-civil-war-where-bucky-and-sam</a><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	You Couldn't Have Done That Eariler?

"You couldn't have done that earlier?"

"I hate you."

Only Bucky's left arm was suspended to the ground by the webbing, so he reached over with his right hand and pulled the webbing off, freeing himself. 

Sam, however, had both of his arms tied together. Bucky slyly smirked at Sam and started to leave. 

"Hey!" Are you just gonna leave me like this?" Sam demanded. 

"Well..." Bucky turned around and pretended to to consider it. "You wouldn't move your seat up for me, so..." Bucky reminded and shrugged. 

"Oh come on!" Sam explained. "Come on man, I can't get myself out of this! And Cap's gonna have to come back and get me!" Sam reminded. 

Bucky just stood there, hands on his hip, giving Sam the 'tough-luck' face.

Sam looked a Bucky pleadingly.

Bucky slowly walked towards Sam. He stood above him, looking down at him. 

"Come on man!" Sam whispered passionately. 

Bucky crossed his arms and smirked at Sam. He then bent down and began pulling the webbing off of Sam's arms. Sam just sat there awkwardly, watching Bucky pull strands of web away. 

"You know I would help if I could," Sam offered. 

Bucky stopped for a moment, to give a Sam a glare. Then he continued to pull the webs apart. 

Soon it was loose enough to where Sam could move his arms around, and he immediately began doing so. 

Bucky pressed forcefully down on Sam's arm. "Stop squirming!" He exclaimed. 

Sam frowned, then held still. Bucky pulled the last strand apart, then stood up. Sam began shaking the webbing off. Bucky reached down, offering his hand to Sam. Sam eyed it suspiciously, but accepted it, and Bucky pulled him to his feet. 

"Let's get to Cap!" Sam exclaimed, breaking into a run. 

"Sam wait!" Bucky called. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Turn around," Bucky ordered. 

Bucky then pulled off the web from the back of Sam's falcon suit, which was prohibiting the wings from opening. 

Bucky held the web up, showing Sam, then tossed it away. 

"Hey, thanks," Sam appreciated. 

Bucky smiled slightly, "Sure. Let's get to Steve!"


End file.
